Gomen
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Gomen, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire avant de partir... Peut etre n'est ce pas assez, peut etre aurais je du dire plus... Gomen Hakkai..." - Pov Gojyo -Hakkai. Yaoi . ONE SHOT Gojyo X Hakkai


_** Ouvre discrètement la porte... saluuuuuuuuuuuut c'est encore moi!!!**_

_**Bon oki promis après celle la et la fin de "besoin de lui" je me calme sur les fics lol...**_

_**C'est un one shot, un LOOOONNNG one shot!... **_

_**Alors c'est un remake de l'épisode 20 de Reload, ça ne vous apprend rien de spécial, rien de palpitant pour l'action donc je ne pense pas faire trop de dégât .. lol**_

_**C'est des pov. Pov Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo...**_

_**Voila un épisode Reload revu et corrigé par mes soins, il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire d'avoir vu l'épisode pour comprendre, et ceux qui ont peur des spoil peuvent aussi lire sans crainte, rien d'important n'est révélé :) **_

_**NdA: KamiSama est le méchant de Reload.**_

_**Voila bonne lecture!!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gomen_"

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire quand ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. j'aurais pu trouver autre chose, j'aurais pu aussi ne rien dire, mais son regard je n'ai jamais pu le combattre... trop fort pour moi!

Il ne m'a rien demandé, il ne demande jamais rien si clairement, toujours aussi discret, toujours aussi concerné par ce que peuvent ressentir les autres...

Mais les deux émeraudes que je connais si bien, elles, m'avaient questionné... alors j'avais du leur répondre...

"_Gomen_"... ridicule petit mot... qu'est qu'il veut dire au juste... qu'est ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Je ne le sais même plus moi...

Je m'excusais, c'est sur... mais de quoi, de ce que j'avais fait? de ce que j'allais faire? qui sais... je ne pense pas l'avoir su sur le moment, je ne le sais même pas maintenant.

"_Gomen_"

Facile à dire, deux syllabes, pas plus et un gros cadeau à celui qui les comprend...

Hum... maintenant que j'y pense j'ai du m'excuser de m'en aller sans le prévenir, j'ai du lui demander son pardon pour l'abandonner... nan... trop mélo...

Et puis de toute façon j'ai passé ma vie à m'excuser, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins...

Mouais.. "_gomen_" finalement c'est un mot comme un autre... Et puis lui, je suis sur qu'il a compris...

_"ne hakkai chan? tu me l'expliquera un jour, ce que j'ai voulu dire par là?"_

Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je m'imagine lui demander ça... Accroupi dans l'herbe, je porte la main sur mon visage...

humph, pas bon ... un barbe de deux jours et tres nettement perceptible... Impossible de draguer avec une telle tronche... De toute façon je ne suis pas parti pour ça ne?

La rivière, devant moi, recouvre mon rire de son bruit légèrement assourdissant. Ca fait combien d'heure que je suis là à regarder cette eau qui m'hypnotise... Pas tellement je pense, mais le temps passe tellement lentement quand on est seul.

-

"Harahettaaaa" mes lèvres bouges sans que je n'y pense...

Voila, ça y est, la folie me guette, je pense comme le saru...

Secouant énergiquement la têt, je replonge mes mains dans le courant glacé.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un truc à faire...

_-_

_"Gomen... Hakkai_"

Tiens, je n'ai même pas prononcé son nom... Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser, je tourne en rond là... Et puis de toute façon, je lui aurais dit autre chose, ça n'aurait rien changé... nan? Et puis pour lui dire quoi?

-

"Tu vas me manquer"

Mouais banal et tellement inexacte... Non pas qu'il ne me manque pas... ça c'est un fait établi. Non, juste que ce n'ai pas parce que je suis parti qu'il va me manquer plus... Je crois qu'il m'a manqué tout le long de ma vie... Cette couleur verte qui répondait si bien à mes yeux grenats...

Oula, je commence à philosopher c'est pas bon...

"Tu me manques" aurait été plus approprié, mais là se pose alors un nouveau problème...

Si il m'avait demandé pourquoi... je lui aurait répondu quoi? Un sourire entendu comme je sais si bien le faire... Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en serait contenté... Je ne pense pas que je m'en serais contenté non plus en fait...

_-_

_"ne, nii chan, ça veut dire quoi " tu me manques"?"_

Bon, ok il me manque, il me manque même plus que je ne voudrais me l'avouer. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il le sache ne? Et puis de toute façon, il m'a manqué chaque nuit ou ses yeux se sont fermés, et ou le sommeil l'a accaparé, il m'a manqué à chaque fois où j'ai vu son regard se voiler de souvenirs où je n'avais pas ma place, il m'a manqué quand il ne dormait pas dans la même chambre que moi... Il m'a toujours manqué... alors que je sois un peu plus éloigné ne change rien... enfin... peut être...

_-_

_"ne nii chan? tu l'aimes"_

Alors ça, plutôt crever que d'aimer un mec... Mais mon rire sonne faux...

Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'aimer, alors la question ne se pose même pas...

_"Ne Hakkai, c'est quoi aimer? toi tu le sais, explique moi..."_

Si je te l'avais demandé, tu me l'aurais expliqué? dis moi... Oh probablement que oui, de ta façon si doucereuse, si posée, je pense que cela m'aurait irrité en fin de compte...

J'aime pas ne pas savoir, mais j'aime encore moins que tu saches sans moi... Egoïste? peut etre... mais là ça ne me dérange pas...

_-_

_"Gomen"..._

Finalement c'était bien trouvé...

Excuse moi de ne pas etre parfait, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir protégé comme je le voudrais, excuse moi de m'en aller alors que je t'avais dis que je resterais, excuse moi de ne pas te dire pourquoi, excuse moi de ne pas te dire au revoir, excuse moi de ne peut etre pas avoir la force de revenir... excuse moi de ne pas te dire plus...

-

Je m'étire avant de repartir dans la direction que je me suis imposé... De toute façon je ne peux pas faire autrement, il n'aurait jamais du toucher à ces enfants, il n'aurait jamais du rire en les tuant, il devait payer, et j'avais une note assez salée à lui présenter... "KamiSama"... drôle de nom pour un meurtrier...

_"Gomen"_

--------

Mon poing s'écrase sur le mur... ça sers à rien , je n'ai même pas mal... mais ça détend, ça m'aide à garder ce masque de tranquillité qui est le mien...

_"Gomen"_

J'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais du comprendre que cela voulait dire adieu, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre, je n'ai pas voulu le comprendre... Alors j'ai juste soulevé un sourcil, je n'ai même pas esquissé un mot. De toute façon j'aurais pu dire quoi?

Hakkai ne dit, rien, Hakkai, observe et comprend, c'est cela mon rôle non? Puis la nuit était venu et comme de fait exprès il avait partagé sa chambre avec Goku. Plus facile pour s'échapper ne? Gojyo? Pourtant ce matin là, j'ai frapper à leur porte avec une certaine appréhension comme si je savais... En fait je le savais... c'est pour cela que quand j'ai vu ce lit vide je n'ai presque pas été surpris...

Je te connais si bien que ça? peut etre oui... du moins j'aime à le croire...

Je me suis retenu de ne pas fouiller les draps à la recherche d'un mot expliquant ton départ, mais je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Pas ton style, pas assez cool...

Un autre coup de poing dans le mur, et ce picotement caractéristique de mes jointures malmenées...

-

_"Gomen"_ je n'aime pas ce mot, surtout venant de toi... toi tu serais capable de faire quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas pardonner... je crois que tu es bien le seul à le pouvoir... Mourir par exemple, ça je ne te le pardonnerais pas... tu peux en etre sur!

Alors je leur ai expliqué, Gojyo est parti, certainement poursuivre Kamisama, je leur ai dis ce que je pensais, mais je ne leur ai pas parlé de ce petit mot _"gomen",_ à quoi bon...

Biensûr la réponse de Sanzo était devinable : "On s'en va à midi"

Tellement prévisible, tout autant que sa main crispée sur sa cigarette...

Goku avait tenté de protester, mais notre chef avait parlé, alors on est parti... mais pas à midi, à une heure, comme si on t'avais attendu, juste un peu... on ne sais jamais...

"Vide" c'est le mot que Goku à prononcé dans la voiture, imperceptiblement mes mains se sont resserrées sur le volant... en un mot il venait de résumer ce que je ressentais...

"Vide"... et écœuré aussi... j'aurais pu t'en empêcher mais je n'en ai rien fait... décidément je suis pas tres doué avec les gens que j'aime...

-

Puis on avait pris une chambre :

"Une chambre pour quatre nee san"

"Mais vous n'êtes que trois" Silence amère... oui bien sur nous ne sommes QUE trois...

"Sumimasen, oui pour trois ça sera tres bien" je m'étais mordu la lèvre pour ne pas crier...

Bizarre comme ça parait vide une chambre avec trois lit, bizarre comme ça parait sans vie quand tu n'es pas là...

-

Alors on avait fait les courses, routine habituelle ...

"Ne gojyo tu m'aides à porter tout cela dans..." encore une fois je me retiens de ne pas crier...

"Hoi kappa, briquet"... et la c'est Sanzo qui renverse sa chaise détruisant le fin amalgame de tabac dans sa main...

En fait tu nous manques à tous... à chacun différemment bien sur, mais tu nous manques c'est sur... En fin de compte nous ne sommes QUE trois, et cela n'est pas assez, cela ne le sera plus jamais...

-

J'arrête de passer ma colère sur ce mur, il ne m'a rien fait, je retourne les trouver... si silencieux, si tendus...

Finalement nous nous disputons, réellement, cette haine sourde qui pulse dans nos veines nous nous la crachons à la figure, parce que nous ne sommes pas au complet, parque qu'on a besoin des uns des autres pour continuer et que si tu n'es pas là nous ne sommes plus nous mêmes.

-

"Sois pour fois un peu sincère Sanzo!!!!"

"Et toi si tu le savais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas empêché de partir" Touché! et en plein coeur en plus... C'est bas Sanzo, même de ta part...

"C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on s'en aille"

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous restiez, il a choisi son chemin, je vais pas en plus aller le chercher" Si lâche Sanzo, si mensonger aussi...

"On va chercher Gojyo, ça marche pas sans lui" Goku... des fois sa franchise m'étonne...

"Ne prononce plus ce nom" Là tu vois, toi aussi tu souffres sans lui... peut etre pas autant que moi... non certainement pas autant que moi... mais tu souffres aussi...

-

Soudain un coussin, étrange projectile s'il en est...

"EST CE QUE, POUR UNE FOIS, TU POURRAIS M'ECOUTER" la voix de Goku a enflé pour atteindre un volume que les nôtres ne peuvent plus couvrir.

Et ce coussin s'écrasant maintenant sur le tête de Sanzo...

Mon rire fait apparaître une nouvelle veine sur le front de Sanzo, mais cela me rassure en fait... Voila le Sanzo que je connais...

-

Soudain des yukai forcent l'entrée de la fenêtre...

Mauvais plan, on n'est pas d'humeur... tant pis pour vous! Le combat ne dure que quelques secondes mais ça nous suffit pour prendre notre décision...

-

"Bon on va chercher ce Kappa et on le butte!" Bien vu Sanzo!

"OUAISSS" cri commun... finalement, ça marche mieux quand t'es là...

"Gomen Gojyo mais on vient te chercher... tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement..."

---------

"Kaa san"

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle... Pourquoi est ce que tous les méchants qui veulent me tuer m'envoient l'illusion de ma mère... c'est soûlant à force, et tellement bateau en plus. Mon arme détruit cette image que j'ai revue trop de fois. Des milliers de perles s'écrasent sur le sol. Décidément, faut vraiment que je le butte! Mais plus je grimpe, plus mes forces s'amenuisent...

-

J'aurais du m'en douter que c'était pas tres net ce grand escalier au milieu d'une foret... Une entrée de temple mon oeil... encore un piège à con oui!

En plus c'est pas possible autant de marches, ça fait des heures que j'ai débuté leur escalade...

Et ce brouillard, il est pas net... il semble etre la cause de mon étrange faiblesse... Pourquoi ils font jamais rien simplement, je sais pas moi, un terrain plat, le "gros méchant", moi et un bon combat, mais nan trop facile!

Doit y avoir des cours pour devenir psychopathe et sadique quelque part sur togenkyo...

En y réfléchissant bien Sanzo a du en suivre quelques cours...

Ma plaisanterie me fait rire tout seul... tout seul... Nan faut que je pense à autre chose...

Ah! enfin le bout du tunnel, et cet etre immonde qui se présente devant moi...

Sa voix est vraiment tres belle, trop peut etre ...

Le combat s'amorce, rapide... trop rapide...

"Tu seras mon nouveau joujou"

Ben voila, rien que ça... bon décidément faut que j'arrête de tomber sur des psychopathes ça me détruit mon moral...

Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de jouer à la dînette?

Mais son emprise est bien trop forte et son chapelet autour de mon cou se fait un peu trop présent...

-

Deux coups de feux, le chapelet s'éparpillant en gouttes de sang et une voix...

"On vous dérange?"

M'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol, je n'ai pas le temps de sourire à mes compagnons, ils ont deja accouru vers moi, pour me ... frapper???

"heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy"

"baka baka baka baka baka" un nouveau mantra? pas tres original...

Y a pas à dire ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on a manqué au gens... même si des fois les retrouvailles sont douloureuses ...

"Désolé mais c'est nous qui devons tuer cet idiot, alors sois gentil tu te pousses et tu nous laisses faire..."

"etooo ... " ils ont l'air sérieux là... Enfin de compte peut etre que Gomen c'était pas le mot qui convenait

---------

"Sanzo? tu es sur pour les inscriptions?"

J'essaye de ne pas rire, mais mon sourire devient de plus en plus large...

"Je ne vois que cette solution..."

Goku ressemble... je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, mais le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'il est ridicule, torse nu, recouvert de textes bouddhiques et d'incantations peintes à la main...

Sa moue boudeuse améliore nettement le spectacle, je crois même voir les lèvres de sanzo s'étirer...

_"Kawai desu , ne sanzo sama?"_

Le plan est simple, Goku pénètre dans cette foret "enchantée" grâce à ses nouvelles protection, détruit la barrière qui nous empêche d'aller plus loin, se prend un bain puis nous allons TOUS botter le train à Gojyo!

Le plan se déroule à merveille jusqu'à l'arrivée devant cet étrange temple. Trop de marche, trop de brouillard et Goku qui n'arrête pas de parler...

Même moi je fatigue...

-

Soudain une silhouette...

"Hoi mina san!"

Gojyo? tu es donc là?

Goku est plus rapide que nous et lui donne le premier coup!

Sanzo, parfait dans son rôle de cheerleader, lui conseil de le butter le plus rapidement possible... toujours aussi gracieux Sanzo sama...

Soudain Gojyo riposte...

"Comment avez vous deviné que j'étais un faux?"

_"un faux? même pas drôle..."_

C'est à mon tour de prendre la parole...

"Goku, frappe le comme si c'était le vrai Gojyo, et y aura pas de problème!"

La pale copie comprend à peine ce qu'il se passe... Goku déchaîne toute sa fureur sur lui

"Et ça c'est parce que Sanzo était super énervé que tu ne soi pas là, et ça c'est pour avoir terroriser Hakkai par ton départ!..."

-

hoi matte koudasai..... ça se voyait tant que ça? que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf? pourtant je croyais m'être bien caché...

Terrorisé? je pense que cela convient... déçu aussi, affamé de sa présence surtout...

-

Mais c'est à moi maintenant de jouer avec cette poupée sans âme, je lui casse le poignet avec un regard satisfait...

Enfin, avant que Sanzo ne lui loge une balle dans la tête...

_"Un vieux rêve? ne sanzo?"_

La fin des marches enfin, et le véritable Gojyo dans un salle posture...

Sans même y penser, Sanzo le sauve, réaction logique pour des compagnon d'armes...

-

Ce qui suis l'est peut etre beaucoup moins... nous nous ruons sur lui pour lui asséner des coups de pieds à répétition... c'est une moindre punition pour ce qu'il nous a fait endurer...

"bakabakabakabakabakabaka!!!!"

_"Ne refait plus jamais ça, ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça..." _

-

Nous nous retournons tous vers Kamisama. Son regard est amusé, il semble trouver cette scène du plus haut comique .

"Désolé mais c'est nous qui devons tuer cet idiot, alors sois gentil tu te pousses et tu nous laisses faire..."

"Non... c'est mon jouet"

Qui a dit que cela allait se passer sans encombre.

----

"ksooooo, il est trop rapide il est trop fort..."

Mon corps ne bouge plus, ses balles auraient elles atteint toutes mes articulations.

Je donne un coup d'oeil circulaire, du sang, et eux... tous à terre.

Même Goku...

Hakkai est adossé contre un mur et crache du sang, Gojyo ne semble plus bouger...

Et ce faux Sanzo, ce "KamiSama" qui rit de nous voir ainsi...

"ksoooooo"

"Oh tu as mal?"

Il s'approche de Goku, ses gestes semblent si délicat, mais le cri qui s'échappe de la bouche du saru et par trop violent...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier a mon tour...

"GOKUUUUU"

_"Le touche pas sale fils de pute, ou je te promet que je te butte de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il sois!"_

Mais il abandonne sa proie, il lui a juste retiré un des projectiles de sa jambe , a main nu...

"Ne possède rien"

Ces mots me vrillent les tympans.

"C'est ce que m'a dit mon maître quand j'étais jeune.

_"urusei..."_

"Si tu rencontres Bouddha, tue-le

Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue le

Se laisser vivre tel que nous sommes

Sans ne jamais rien laisser nous entraver"

_"urusei"_

Ces mots je ne les connais que trop, comment les sait il, LUI!...

Il me vole me soutra, il l'accapare comme si c'était le sien, je me rebelle, je sens ma mâchoire encaisser un coup violent...

Mon esprit sombre...

-------

Adossé contre le mur de sa chambre, cigarette entre les lèvres ma mémoire me harcèle.

Qui aurait pu dire que Hakuryu nous sauverais, c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé. Biensûr c'est moi qui les ai transporté jusqu'à cette Jeep, biensûr c'est moi qui les ai conduit jusqu'à cette auberge. Mais c'est Hakuryu qui a empêcher que ce faux Bonze ne me tue.

Mais nous revoilà, de nouveaux réunis et miraculeusement en vie...

Enfin si l'on peut dire...

Goku refuse qu'on le soigne, Sanzo n'a pas ouvert l'oeil depuis trois jour et Hakkai est presque dans le même état.

-

Alors moi j'attend, adossé contre ce fichu mur, impuissant, attendant qu'il se réveille, attendant de revoir ses pupilles couleur émeraude.

C'est ma faute si on en est tous là, s'ils n'étaient pas venu me chercher ils ne seraient pas blessés, Sanzo aurait encore son fichu soutra et Hakkai son sourire.

Mais ils étaient venu, franchement je n'y avais pas cru sur le moment, ne somme nous pas indépendants? nous ne nous sommes rien promis...

Mais Kamisama s'est raillé de notre stupide sensibilité, de notre acharnement à rester ensemble, selon lui c'était ce qui nous perdrait...

Bah , peut etre qui sait...

Si quelqu'un un jour m'avais dit que je m'acharnai à rester avec ce groupe sorti de nul part, je lui aurait facilement foutu mon point dans la figure, mais cette idée ne me choquait plus vraiment maintenant...

-

J'accepte même le fait d'avoir besoin d'eux... impressionnant hein?

La vie : 1 - Gojyo : 0

Et je finirais presque par croire qu'ils ont besoin de moi...

La vie : 1 - Gojyo : 1 .... égalité?

Nan peut etre pas à ce point... mais si lui avait besoin de moi ça me suffirait... plus que je ne saurais le dire...

Un murmure...

"Gojyo tu devrais t'allonger"

Pourquoi doit il toujours s'inquiéter pour les autres... Je grimace...

"ça va..." Deux syllabes encore... je vais finir par croire que je ne peux pas faire plus...

Le lit grince, il se lève... et après on dit que c'est moi le plus inconscient. Mais son corps ne le porte pas, il reste donc assis sur le lit... me fixant de ses yeux insondables.

_-_

_"Ne oni chan... tu l'aimes?" _plutôt crever que d'aimer un m...

"Gojyo..." sa voix m'arrête dans mon propre mensonge...

_"ne oni chan... tu l'aimes?"_ ... Possible... sais pas... veux pas savoir... oublie moi okay?

"Ca va Hakkai, je te promet, mais toi recouche toi"

"hai"... si calme, si paisible... pourquoi est ce toujours si simple avec lui...

----

Je pourrais vous dire que le gérant de l'hôtel est venu nous rejoindre et que cela a mis fin a notre conversation, je pourrais vous dire que nous sommes tous reparti combattre kamisama sans que rien d'autre ne se soit passé... mais ça serait trop simple, et ça serait un mensonge...

Oh biensur nous nous sommes battu contre lui et biensur nous continuons notre route vers l'ouest, mais cela est une autre histoire et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter...

----

"Hai"

Allongé de nouveau sur son lit, je sens qu'il ne dors toujours pas... malgré moi je grogne...

"Repose toi"

"Je me demandais..." il n'a même pas l'air de m'écouter c'est dingue...

"... pourquoi n'as tu pas voulus que l'on vienne avec toi?"

ohlaaaaaa ça c'est de la question, et de la directe en plus... tu m'avais pas habitué a ça hakkai... pas juste...

Je soupire...

"Sais pas..."

Le lit refait ce petit couinement reconnaissable, de nouveau assit, Hakkai me fixe...

oh pitié Hakkai me regarde pas comme ça, deja que je suis pas au top de ma forme, je fait comment pour essayer de rester "Sha Gojyo" quand tu me regardes comme ça?

-

Mais tes yeux sont presque luminescents, un fureur sourde semble s'y consumer...

"Pourquoi... tu n'as pas voulu que JE vienne avec toi?"

hein? je pensais que tu avais fait fort dans la question précédente mais la c'était le pompon... Tu voulais donc m'accompagner?

Je lui jette un regard de surprise...

"Pas toi" murmurais je . Et oui ça y est j'ai pris le coup , deux syllabes pas plus... rapide précis efficace et... incompréhensible à premiere vue...

Rapidement il a baissé son regard,

"Je comprend"

Alors là chapeau, il comprend, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris moi même.

-

S'allongeant pour la seconde fois, il murmure un "bonne nuit" lourd de tristesse...

-

STOP!

On remet les bobines en arrière, pourquoi il est triste? qu'est ce que j'ai dit? encore une connerie c'est sur, pourtant avec deux syllabes je pensais pas pouvoir créer tant de dégât... et si pourtant...

Ca c'est le second effet Gojyo...

-

Grimaçant je me relève pour m'asseoir sur son lit, son regard est perdu , fixant un point inexistant sur le mur...

"Hoi Hakkai? qu'est ce que j'ai dit?"

Voila ça c'est de la bonne question, on avance...

"Rien"

Ai rien dit... on recule....

Doucement je le force a se retourner vers moi.

"J'ai eut toutes les peines du monde à rejoindre ce fichu lit alors répond moi", le sermonnais je

"C'est vrai, enfin de compte... pourquoi aurais tu voulu de moi pour t'aider..." finit il par dire, d'une voix trop posée à mon goût...

C'est vrai ça pourquoi est ce que j'aurais voulu que l'homme que j'ai... que l'homme qu'il est - hum- vienne avec moi, pourquoi est ce que je voudrais qu'il reste auprès de moi... c'est une bonne question...

-

_"ne nii chan? tu l'aimes?"_

La ferme le mioche, tu vois pas que je réfléchi là!

-

"Hein? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Hakkai?" Mes yeux essaient en vain de croiser son regard...

Allons bon, c'est pas mon rôle de remonter le moral des gens, c'est ton rôle ça Hakkai...

"Rien laisse tomber" conclut il, m'exposant son dos...

"ha non, tu as commencé tu finis." Mes mains le retournent maintenant de force, mes doigts agrippés à ses épaules.

"... si on n'était pas arrivé... tu serais..." sa voix semble s'étrangler dans sa gorge...

Hoi... ses yeux ont l'air trop sombres, pas bon ça... c'est vrai possible que si cette saleté de bonze n'avait pas été là, je serais pas tres en forme en ce moment, mais qui s'en serait soucié de toute façon hein?

_-_

_"Ne onii chan... il t'aime?"_

Alors toi le gamin sorti de nul part, va falloir qu'on discute un de ses quatre parce que tes questions à la con....

Mais soudain, un choc, ou plutôt une grosse lumière qui s'éclaire au dessus de ma tête... il s'était inquiété pour moi? il s'inquiétait encore???

Bah hakkai s'inquiète pour tout le monde, c'est son rôle après tout...

Je me secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées... il est chiant ce mioche avec ses idées débiles...

-

"Bah je serais peut etre mort..." finis je par répondre, un sourire indiffèrent aux lèvres...

Marrant le bruit que ça fait une mâchoire qui se décroche surtout quand c'est la sienne... ça fait mal en plus, à moins que ce soit le coup de poing qui l'accompagne le plus douloureux...

-

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire!"

Il a l'air énervé là!... mes mains on maintenant lâché ses épaules et son torses encore bandé ses soulève un peu trop rapidement...

oui il est vraiment en colère... qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit???

-

"Hééééééé qu'est ce qu'il te prend? tu as jamais frappé Sanzo quand il manquait de mourir? et Dieu sait qu'il fait ça souvent... pourquoi moi j'ai pas droit à des : "_gojyo repose toi on s'occupe de tout_"? huuum"

-

C'est vrai ça, y en a que pour monsieur le moine dépravé, et moi j'ai quoi? des reproches et des coups dans la figure... vive l'égalité!

Son regard qui me fixait avec rage vient encore une fois de se voiler...

"Ne redit plus jamais ça" rage sourde, murmure un peu trop rauque...

"Que le bonze est mieux traité que moi?" je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte, finalement je dois etre moins en forme que je ne le pense...

"Que tu vas mourir... et ne prend pas cet air détaché en parlant de ta mort... JAMAIS!"

"bah... de toute façon on va tous crever un jour" oui je sais je pourrai trouver une meilleur façon de répondre, mais que voulez vous, les grands discours ça à jamais été mon fort...

"Et puis ça vous ferait un peu de tranquillité ne? Hakkai?" là voila, une petite dose d'humour pour alléger la conversation...

"Imbécile"

mouais... pas top , mais au moins il a l'air un peu moins énervé... enfin juste un peu...

_-_

_"ne onii chan? tu veux pas lui demander? au moins tu comprendra"_

lui demander quoi?

_"Si il t'aime"_

Uruseina... et puis qui te dis que j'ai envie de savoir... j'ai pas envie de savoir que l'on ne m'aime pas, j'ai pas envie qu'on me le dise en face. Je le sais deja...

-

"Quoi? à toi je t'aurais manqué?"

hein? c'est moi qui ait dit ça? ok... c'est moi qui l'ait dit, mais c'est à cause de ce gaki dans ma tête, il me bourre le crâne depuis deux jours....

Un regard vert trop liquide pour etre naturel se pose alors sur moi... liquide... heeeeeyy c'est des larmes!!!

-

Ha non, ça par contre je peux pas, je ne veux pas le faire pleurer, je l'ai deja faite pleurer, elle... plus jamais de pleurs à cause moi, plus jamais... Ma lèvre est douloureuse sous ma morsure...

"Hakkai" ma voix est devenue presque implorante...

"Tu te le demandes vraiment? ce n'est pas évident?"

Pas évident pour moi en tout cas, pas évident du tout même... alors pour une fois que quelqu'un réponde pour de bon à ma question... est ce que je manquerais si je n'étais pas là, est ce que je manquerais si je n'existais pas.

"hai... répond"

Oui, toi répond moi, les autres je m'en fiche mais toi, répond moi... onegai...

Mais pas de réponse, justes ses bras qui m'enserrent tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer, juste ses larmes qui maintenant coulent le long de mon cou où il a réfugié son visage... juste la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne...

-

Stop! - oui je sais c'est la seconde fois que je fait ça, mais comprenez moi c'est dur à gérer comme situation- Hakkai? Hakkai me prend dans ses bras??? pas pour m'aider à me relever, ni pour me soigner, ni même pour me sauver d'un projectile, nan! là il me prend dans ses bras avec tendresse, enfin je le crois... j'ai loupé quand l'épisode où la bonne fée se penchait sur moi? et m'offrait un gros cadeau? nan parce que si je l'ai loupé est ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien me le montrer?...

-

"Hakkai..." je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, de toute façon je n'en ai pas la force...

"Ne me laisse plus" murmure t il contre mon cou, et son souffle me fait comme un électrochoc...

-

_"ne onii chan? tu l'aimes?"_ Oui... je... je l'aime... comment dire non quand mes bras le serrent eux aussi, comment nier quand sentir son coeur battre contre le mien me donne envie de pleurer... oui, gaki, je crois que je l'aime...

Etrangement je sens quelqu'un sourire dans mon esprit...

-

"iié hakkai, je... je ..." je bafouille... c'est horrible... " je ne voulais pas te laisser, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute, je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer mes choix, je n'aurais pas supporté s'il t'était arrivé malheur à cause de moi..." oula!! tant de mots, je pensais pas en dire autant...

-

Doucement sa tête se relève, nos visages sont tellement proche, cela devient de la torture... Mais c'est son sourire que j'aperçois maintenant, un sourire si doux qu'il me fait frémir.

"Daijobu Gojyo, je comprend" doucement il s'éloigne de moi sa chaleur se dissipant tellement vite que je me retiens de ne pas crier de douleur.

-

Quoi? quoi? ça va s'arrêter là? trois mots, deux enlacements et hop on revient à la normal? Je sais bien que c'est dans notre nature de se cacher ce que l'on ressent mais ce soir, je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ce petit jeu...

En fait j'en ai marre de cette façon presque sadique que l'on a de se tourner au tour sans jamais se regarder dans les yeux...

La case départ, ça fait la millionième fois que je repasse dessus et on ne m'a toujours pas donné mes 2000 francs...

Depuis quand est ce que cette comédie dure en fait? depuis le jour ou je t'ai sauvé? depuis le jour ou tu m'as avoué que j'étais ton garde fou? je ne sais plus, en enfin de compte je m'en fiche... Tout ce qu je sais c'est que ça a duré trop longtemps...

-

_"ne onii chan? il t'aime?" _ J'en sais rien mais je compte bien le savoir!

-

Allongé sur son lit, son sourire ne le quitte pas, c'est marrant, il m'énerve ce sourire, trop parfait trop distant...

Je met mes mains sur l'oreiller, de chaque cotés de son visage, son regard semble surpris mais sans plus, je l'ai fait deja bien souvent, m'arrêtant juste avant... mais là je ne compte pas m'arrêter Hakkai, alors ENLEVE CE SATANE SOURIRE!

Mes yeux emprisonnent les siens, peut etre mon regard était plus sur cette fois, doucement il secoue la tête...

"Tu devrait aller te reposer..." murmure t il

inquiet? que je franchisse les barrières? que je brise un interdit? un tabou? dis moi Hakkai? c'est quoi l'amour?

"Toi tu le sais, explique moi?"

Mes mots se forment malgré moi alors que je me penche encore plus vers son visage...

"Hein? qu'est ce que tu racontes? qu'est ce que je sais?"

Biensur, si je formulait toute la phrase à haute voix ça serait plus simple à comprendre ne? mais c'est juste que mon cerveau marche au ralenti ce soir, alors essaie de comprendre sans que je t'explique hakkai... onegai... pas la force...

-

Voila ça y est , j'abandonne, je retire mes mains de son lit et je glisse à terre, le dos appuyé contre le matelas.

Mon rire, presque nerveux raisonne...

"Rien Hakkai, je suis fatigué c'est tout... je raconte n'importe quoi, ne fait pas attention... ne fait pas attention" serait ce du regret dans ma voix? ... oui biensur que c'est du regret... lâche, tellement lâche... affligeant même...

"Tu es bizarre ce soir..." conclut il

"Tu n'est pas tres net non plus " ... c'est vrai, pourquoi tu m'a prit dans tes bras, pourquoi tu m'a fait comprendre que je te manquerais... Hakkai... c'est pas tres fair play...

"... tu as probablement raison... mais je n'ai pas été moi même depuis que tu es parti..."

Ho? un aveu? alors que moi j'avais deja déposé les armes...

Mais je ne demande rien, j'attend juste qu'il continue, je le regarde juste...

Encore ce sourire... fatiguant...

-

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je t'explique tout à l'heure?"

Que ceux qui trouvent que notre conversation ne mène à rien, lèvent le bras!... bon ça va baissez les, ça me stresse de voir que tout le monde pense la même chose...

"Rien, un question que je me posais quand j'étais seul dans la foret... rien de très palpitant..."

"Dit quand même..."

Bah j'ai été ridicule toute la soirée, alors un peu plus un peu moins...

Ma tête repose maintenant sur son lit, complètement renversée sur ses draps. Mon sourire se fait charmeur, jolie façade qui me cache quand je sens qu je perd pied.

"Tu crois que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que c'est l'amour Hakkai san?"

voila ça y est c'est dit, maintenant je peux écouter ses railleries je suis prêt...

-

**Le condamné est prêt que le peloton d'exécution se prépare...**

-

"Pardon???" surpris? et oui... c'est moi l'homme qui pose les questions qu'il faut pas, quand il faut pas...

-

**Peloton! armez vos fusils...**

-

Mes paupières se ferment... vraiment marre de ce petit jeu...

"Rien... une connerie... laisse..."

-

**Peloton! enlevez le cran de sécurité!**

-

Pas de réponse, il doit etre encore sous le choc, pourtant c'est une demande comme une autre... ne?

-

_"ne onii chan? il t'aime?" _je ne pense pas gaki, je ne pense pas...

-

Etrange mes lèvres semblent plus chaudes d'un coup, je sens même une légère pression... doit vraiment etre crevé... en fait j'aurais vraiment du me reposer...

Mais ce souffle sur mon menton, pas naturel...

-

**Peloton! en joue...**

-

"Si on l'apprenait ensemble"

-

**FEU!**

-

hoi.... sa voix est trop proche là... je dirais, à peu près trois... quatre millimètres... et cette pression... mes yeux s'ouvrent...

Le visage d'Hakkai est à l'envers du mien et son nez frôle mon menton...

"Hakkai????" si si je vous assure, je sais aussi dire autre chose... mais la j'ai pas trouvé mieux...

Mes lèvres prononçant son noms caresses les siennes, beaucoup beaucoup plus proches que je ne l'avait imaginé...

-

_"ne oni chan? il t'aime?"_ en tout cas si c'est pas le cas il fait bien semblant...

-

Mes mains se posent sur son visage, j'avais même pas repéré que j'avais bougé les bras... Doucement je l'attire vers moi, l'embrassant cette fois ci en tout état de cause...

-

Impressions non triées, comme elles viennent : chaudes, douces, sensuelles, peut pas y croire, suis bien, j'ai chaud, je l'aime, j'aime ça, m'a manqué, me manque plus rien, ai besoin de plus rien, ai besoin de lui... normal le feu d'artifice dans les oreilles? sourire... je lui souri alors que nos visages se séparent...

-

"Comme il vous plaira... Sempai" un murmure... une invitation salace plutôt... mais bon je vais pas changer mon caractère non plus.

Cette phrase le fait rire. Je me relève tant bien que mal pour me ré asseoir sur son lit , en fait j'aurais du y rester... perte de temps c'est dingue...

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui l'enlace, avec force avec passion... je sais pas trop si cela va changer tant de chose que ça, je sais pas trop si on vivra assez pour profiter de ce que l'on vient de découvrir, mais c'est pas grave... tant que pour l'instant il est dans mes bras.

Demain on retournera voir ce KamiSama, et demain on le vaincra. Pas parce qu'on est plus fort, mais parce qu'on possède quelque chose à protéger, parce que si l'on meurt on manquera à quelqu'un et ça on le refuse.

Nos lèvres se scellent mutuellement encore une fois, peut etre que ces trois petits mots sont encore trop durs à prononcer mais ce n'est pas grave, on attendra... j'attendrais...

-------

Dans la piece voisine, Goku venait de s'installer à coté du lit de Sanzo. Doucement il caressa les mèches blondes qui barraient son visage. Si beau son soleil, si immobile...

Délicatement il se pencha vers son visage pour lui effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. un chaste baiser, une simple promesse...

"J'attendrais..."

-----

OWARI

----------------------------------------------------------

_**heu? ça va? ça vous a plu? ne ne ne?**_

_**Une petite review? même pour m'engueuler je prend :)**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Fanny**_


End file.
